


Cultural Exchange

by AntiTerraFirma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Culture, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Naive America, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTerraFirma/pseuds/AntiTerraFirma
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that America, only 248 years old, must be in want of a culture. For the other countries, America having no culture is a point of fact, and no culture means Alfred has no sister. No sister means no cultural exchange for you. At every worlds fair, Japan always has a date for him and his sibling, but this time, they may be out of luck...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Hetalia i just love to mess around with the world. :D

Japan was hosting this year’s worlds fair, and so far, it was going swimmingly. But there was only one small , tiny, insignificant little detail that always bugged Kiku: He had to find someone to have sex with.

Kiku cringed as he met the blonde state’s eyes, noticing that the eyes of Germany's sister were downcast. Monika was her name, and though to Kiku she was really pale and pretty, her short hair and current muscles did not appeal to him. Germany nodded to Kiku, and Took the hint. There was no offense in his eyes; no doubt the man hated pimping out his sister during these times. Kiku and his sister had hated it as well  for the first few hundred years.  But that is what you do with your culture - you share it.

Kiku heard America come up from behind, laughing and smiling, a corndog in one hand, a funnel cake in the other, and a hat with some Finnish writing on it to top it off.

“Hey-hey buddy!” Kiku nodded his head as America waved his corndog at him. “What you up to my friend? Who’s looking good to you this year?”

“N- not sure yet, America-san. It may just be China or Korea’s sisters or maybe Vietnam this year.”

“Aw bro, lame! Weren’t those your picks for last year too? You gotta put yourself out there man! I hear Germany’s still looking- wait…”

Kiku looked to where America’s eyes fell and saw that Germany had actually made a deal with Denmark. They exchanged partners and went off in separate Directions.

“Well damn, never mind then.” America finished his corndog, dusted off his hand, then smacked Kiku on the shoulder. “Haha, oh well it’s all good dude, there are plenty more fish in the sea! Ain't that right Sakura?”

Kiku’s Sister moved even farther behind him and nodded. She didn’t speak, because at these events, speaking to another country could be construed as interest.

“America-san… Forgive me but… why are you here?” It was common knowledge that America had no sister - no collateral for deals.

Kiku saw America’s face fall - just a split second of sadness - before his mask was back. “Yeah Japan, I know. I know. But mostly I love parties! I may not have a sister, but that doesn’t mean I can’t show off the cool stuff I’ve made recently! Did you see my google car yet? It totally is self driving dude!”

“No, sorry my friend I have not. I have been busy trying to find… a suitable partner before sightseeing.”

“Aw Man, I get it. Well there is still four more days of the world's fair. You’ll have plenty of time man.”

“Hai, you are right America-san, I should not be in such a hurry I suppose.”

“Yeah man - maybe pick a country you would …. Like to get to know better. Try on focus on those yeah?”

“Good idea. I shall do some searching!” Kikus eyes glazed over, planning, and only refocused on America when the man swept past him, a rare serious look on his face.

“To be honest Japan, I pity all the rest of you countries. You guys never get to just have fun. Man, if I ever got a sister, I probably wouldn’t even bring her anyway…”

Kiku’s eyes widened with surprise. _He would abandon the opportunity for cultural enhancement?_ Kiku shook his head, his sister tugging on his sleeve, pulling him into the shade.

“So any thoughts about who you may wish to speak to?”

“Well,” Sakura sighed, “I wish America had a sister…” Kiku nodded. “So do I.” His sister giggled as he sighed, “But there is nothing we can do about that. Let's keep looking."

 

* * *

 

She put on a scarf, wrapping it around her tightly. She could hardly breathe, the hot summer air was stifling as the people of Japan crowded past her. Still, it covered her face decently enough, so she thought she could keep her cover.

Amelia shrugged on her jacket, a near replica of her brother’s, and felt immediately more comfortable. She’d covered up all the signature American signage on the jacket, making her just that little bit more stealthy… She wondered if covering up the fifty on her back with duct tape may have been a bad move though - being as she was being stared at _a lot._

Deciding on a longer, army green skirt and leather boots, she felt that if her top had to be sweltering, her bottom half could at least feel the breeze. A pair of aviators made it so she could wander the streets of Japan without concern. _I am such a badass, haha!_

This! Place! Was! Magnificent!

Never before had Amelia seen such awesome capitalism and cool games and shows - not since, will, her country.

...Granted this is the first time she’d managed to sneak out of the country but that was neither here nor there. Japan reminded her of herself. Amelia had gone shopping almost immediately after disembarking the plane here. She threw the bags on her remarkably cheap hotel bed. It looked beautiful, with a theme apparently called “Sparkling Angel”. The sheer variety of rooms had her staggering!

It was gorgeous, and with the price of a hundred bucks a night, she expected a shabby hole in the wall. Granted, she had no idea why this place was called a “love hotel” or that there was no actual person checking her in, but that must have just been the culture.   
  
Amelia smiled and shrugged, and wished she could meet this “Japan” guy and his sister, as his country had shown her such excellent hospitality, but she knew that as a culture, not a country, she was… way to vulnerable.

Amelia shivered as she took off her jacket. Now that the fair was on, there would be a ton of foreigners here… maybe she could meet Japan. Just as a “Human” woman? How would he know who she was? Her brother kept a tight lid on her existence but… Amelia flopped on the bed face first. Taking a deep breath, she resolved to do it! She made it all the way out here without her brother knowing, she could certainly say hi to another country! As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t even know it was the feminine side of America speaking to him - maybe she could even make a friend!

Amelia fell asleep quickly, thoughts of new friends and adventures dogging her all the way.

 

* * *

 

Kiku was getting largely frustrated, bad feelings just...  _exuding_  off of him. His backup plans had already gained partners. Kiku stood around stewing, and Sakura stood to his side, trying to advertise her presence to the few remaining partners available - the only issue was that Turkey, Cuba, and Mongolia were some of the only ones left for them to pursue.

He’d been working at Turkey for the entire day, trying to get him to give up the ghost and make a deal, but “apparently” Kiku’s culture didn’t interest him this year.

With a heavy sigh, Kiku resigned himself to the fair’s sights as another day of defeat rounded to a close. Guiding his sister into a government car filled to the brim with security, he resolved to try and talk to either Cuba of Mongolia tomorrow. His poor sister… she wanted neither of the males; and poor him, as he didn’t want to touch the sisters.

Kiku sighed heavily as he bought a small bit of sake. Perhaps alcohol would be appropriate. He had one, then bought a couple of beers as well. After buying yet one more, he started to wander around, far more relaxed than before. He noticed the cheers from some on a new exhibit, and saw a woman fighting a robot.

 _What is this? A foreigner?_ He sipped his beer as he watched one of his country’s new inventions try to “fight” with the Human woman. She wore a familiar brown jacket and… was that duct tape on the back? Was she homeless?   
  
Either way, she was winning this fight. Granted the bot was a prototype, but still. She kicked it, it got back up, she threw it, it got back up. No matter what she did it would not stop. Finally she busted its arm off and it surrendered. Wait…

 _She busted metal?_ _What is this?_

Her hand was held up  in the air and the crowd clapped and cheered, awestruck. She smiled, a huge grin under her sunglasses, scarf falling down around her shoulders.

Suddenly it dawned on Kiku _exactly_ who he was dealing with… there was no mistaking that smile.

 _America did have a sister._  

She had a delicate chin, pale skin, and a smile that was perfect enough to make his heard flutter. Kiku felt his pulse race and a smile formed on his face. It was decided right then and there that he would call his sister and tell her that she could make an appointment with America.

He felt it was time to make his move, as there was no way he'd miss out on a chance like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura demurely peeked around the door to Alfred’s room at the Hotel. It was an expensive place, catering to the more, er, _wealthy_   type of tourist. She saw him there, sweatpants near hanging off his hips as he did some push ups. She could see the muscles of his shoulders working underneath his skin as he counted his reps. 

_Alfred-san works out? I had no i dea..._

Sakura opened the door, pink kimono wrapped tightly around her, only moving with the slightest swish of clothing. Despite her attempt at stealth, Alfred had already heard her and stopped his movements. With a quick breath, he brought his legs forward and plopped right down on his butt, smiling.

“Well hello there Sakura! How are ya?!” Sakura could see Alfred’s eyes, blue and sparkling as his glasses sat on the nearby nightstand. He looked at her with a smile at his eyes, but it soon fell as his face lost some of it’s spark. “Where’s ol’ Kiku?” 

Sakura was determined, as she’d never gotten the chance to spend time alone with Alfred, and she’d always wanted to get to know him better. She blushed at Alfred’s question, but slowly shut and locked the door behind her. The cracked window billowed in cold air from the inky night sky as a moment of silence passed between them.

Alfred’s eyes widened. “Hey - hey Sakura, does Kiku know you’re here?” Sakura got a few feet closer to him before turning to the side, eyes cast down and a scarlet blush across her features. 

Alfred stood, eyes narrowing. “Why are you here Sakura?”  

“Alfred-san… I am surprised…”

“What do you mean?” 

“You… erm...” Sakura was not used to working out these deals herself, just looking beautiful whilst her brother did all the negotiating. “You work out?” She chastised herself internally for chickening out.  

“Yes of course. I have to because of all of my food production. It just never seems like I can lose the weight though - matter of fact I keep gaining.” Alfred sighed and turned around, putting a small white towel across his shoulders. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject when Alfred turned and asked if she would like something to drink.

She said yes and watched as he poured her a glass of water. “Perhaps…” Alfred turned to her questioningly, and she nearly froze. “Perhaps - if you - if you have any Sake…?”  

Alfred sighed, handing Sakura the water. “This is not an ordinary visit is this?”  

Sakura blushed as Alfred made his way to her, standing a foot away from her. “Why are you here Sakura. You do know what you being here is supposed to tell me right?”

 Sakura was not very bold, and in fact was nearly always subtle little thing, but because of this subtlety she was very observant. Her hands shook slightly as she held the glass of water to her chin, but she noticed the tenseness in Alfred’s neck and shoulders. She also noticed his eyes darken slightly and his back went more rigid in the way he tried not to intimidate and keep away from her. 

_He must be very nervous - perhaps even as nervous as I am._

Sakura looked around and went to go sit her glass on the table and startled a little bit when Alfred raised his voice, “Why are you here?!” He wasn’t actually that loud, but he was far more stern than she’d ever seen him before. 

“You know why I’m here Alfred-san…”

There was silence in the room for a while before Alfred spoke. “Did Kiku really not find anyone else?” He seemed sad and a little uncomfortable. This part Sakura was familiar with, and she moved to gently touch his arm, his body warm and strong. 

“He said only to come and find you. He didn’t say much else, so I came here to… get to know you better.”

Alfred snorted and turned away from her, shaking her hand away. “That isn’t right - _this_ isn’t right Sakura.” He turned around, a look of guilt flashing in his face, “You are a beautiful girl- _woman_ \- but I just can’t.” 

“Why not? What makes you uncomfortable?” Sakura felt a bit of fear run through her at the thought of being rejected. It was hard on a culture to be so thoroughly dismissed by a country. She stepped in front of him. “I actually like you Alfred. I just could never take this opportunity before -”

 “Yeah - cuz I don’t have a sister. No culture means no woman; I’ve heard it all before.” He tried to sidestep her, but she wouldn’t let this opportunity go. 

 “No I’ve never done this before because I was too scared! America would have lost out on this… will lose out on this if we… speak together.”

Alfred huffed, tossing his towel on the edge of the bed. “I can gain a lot from you though, I’m sure. If you did have a sister - “

 “I don’t.”

“If you did, then America could get something too! Who knows what would be traded in the... exchange. But until you have one, please...” Sakura’s temporary bravery seemed to leave her as Alfred sighed. She could tell that he was tempted, but she wasn’t sure how she should go about it next.

“You really like me then?” Alfred seemed really uncertain, and she moved closer to him, hands pressed to her chest and nodded. It was the first time she saw the American blush, and she admired the way it dusted the man’s cheeks. She ventured a hand against his chest, and was rewarded with a hitch of breath. He was shyer than she’d expected. 

“I do actually like you… I find you…” She smiled and looked down, “I find you attractive.” She felt Alfred’s hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, bodies almost touching. It was only a few thin layers of silk that kept them from feeling each other.  

“I… like you too. Jeez I sound like a stupid kid.” Alfred looked away, and she giggled. She felt pleased that she could make him just as tongue tied as her. A few seconds of silenced passed before Sakura gathered up her courage once again.

“Alfred-san?”

“Please, just Alfred - “ 

“Alfred… Can I see what it would be like - to kiss you I mean?” Sakura wasn’t sure if she should look at the man, but she missed his manic grin that spread across his face.

“How badly do you want to know?” Alfred tilted her chin up and as her eyes met his, she shivered.

“I really, really want to know.” She felt his breath against her lips. “Please…”

“If you insist.” Sakura didn’t know that this man was so good at seducing, because as the little smirk he made formed on his face, she felt a heat pool in her. 

She put her hands on his shoulders and reached up to kiss him, and as their lips met - the phone rang. 

Alfred groaned and smiled. “Sorry yo, this will just be a second…” 

“Alfred, how long has it been since you’ve been alone with a woman?”

Alfred began to rummage through his bag as he turned to her. “You mean with a culture? Not since the first time with England's sister. I, uh, can’t… well I’m not supposed to be with a culture anyway - no culture and all...” Alfred sounded like he was nervously rambling.

Alfred finally answered his phone and in an instant his face went white. “What do you mean she’s gone!” 

 _She?_ Then it clicked.

“What do you mean ‘paid in cash’? And used a decoy!? And forged her passport!? Damn that woman! If it wasn’t for the fact that she were so freakin smart - “

 _Brother did find someone after all_. 

“You! You were meant to distract me this whole time!” Alfred was scary when angry and she shook her head fiercely.

 “No I swear that I had no more information than you!” Alfred cursed and threw on his jacket, not even waiting to put on a shirt and threw on some shoes.

 Effectively walking right past her, Alfred reached for the door when -  

“Wait, Alfred!” He hesitated. “If… you have a sister, and I am here. If she is with my brother…” Alfred took in a deep breath. “Is it… that bad?”

 The look he gave her made her almost regret speaking. “She’s my sister... “ He seemed surprised at himself to admit it. “If that bastard has his hands on her -” 

 Sakura followed him as he threw open the door, startling other patrons. “Wait Alfred -”  

“What?!” He seemed to pick up his pace and she was having trouble following. 

“My brother isn’t going to hurt her - you know that well enough.” 

“I don’t know that.”

 “Alfred!” She actually raised her voice from the insult and was shocked at her own decibel. Apparently so was he. “You know he would never force her into anything.”

 Alfred looked around and noticed the room was focused on them. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the door. “I want to make sure for myself. Amelia is very… naive.”

“Maybe that’s why she’s here?” 

Alfred just looked at her as he opened the passenger door to his car. “Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still try to protect her.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which the discussion of sakura blossoms warms the heart and Alfred turns into "Ultra Instinct Alfred".

Amelia noticed Japan even surrounded by all the crowd. Maybe it was the fact that he was staring directly at her - maybe it was the nice clothes he wore, a cut above the rest. Or maybe it was the hunger in his eyes. Either way she knew who this man was.

_Japan himself_.

As she realized that her scarf had fallen down and shades were askew - Amelia knew that running was the last option she had... and that was scaring the daylights out of her. Quickly she pulled her scarf back in front of her face and pulled away from the announcer, whom was shouting something about "robot killer" and "gaijin" and causing the crowd to rile up. She looked for ways out of the situation, but as the sun was settling beyond the city skyline, she knew that things weren't looking good for her.

Amelia was struck by how the crowed seemed to part in front of the country, and she felt dizzy. She'd never met another country before, and now here was one looking like he was going to eat her soul! Feeling dizzy as the Japanese man called over the announcer and said a few words to him, she was ushered in front of him and out of the ring, bits and pieces of the broken robot shoved out of the way in haste. 

She felt like she was going to puke - Alfred had warned her! Why couldn't she ever listen! Her boots hit the ground and her legs almost gave out among the crowd shouting "Sugoi" and "kawaii". The man took off his well tailored coat and threw it over her head and it was now that her fight or flight kicked in. 

"What the hell are you doing you fu-!" 

"Hush, I don't want the other countries to see you. Mongolia,Cuba, and Turkey are still here, and they'd love to get their hands on you." 

"Oh and like you wouldn't?!"Amelia went and grabbed his wrist, causing his bones to pop, but he showed nothing on his face to the crowd. Based on the giggling of the women and the cat calls of the men, it no doubt looked to the humans like her concerned boyfriend was taking her away from all the nervous energy. Amelia tried to shuffle his jacket past her face to see, and he seemed to allow it, but she still kept her head down. Her brother told her that an unescorted culture was extremely vulnerable, and Amelia wondered how strong this particular country was and if he could even defend her from any others still here.

But let's be reasonable, as a strong American female, Amelia was fairly certain she could just take that broken robot and bust a countries' head in with it if need be - including Japan! ... She hoped. 

"Where are we going? And I know that you are Japan, but not your human name. What is it!?" 

The country sighed, the most put upon look crossing his features. "We are going to my car so we can get you somewhere safe." 

"Oh yeah like I'm going to get into a stranger's car!" Amelia dug her heels in and made it so she was near impossible for Japan to pull. Unfortunately for her, Alfred was the one with most of the strength, and so he was able to drag her - inch by inch - closer to where many men in black suits stood by a luxury Honda. It's windows were near black. If she was put into that car... 

He sighed. "My name is Kiku Honda, and I am the incarnation of the state of Japan. Now that we are not strangers, can we go now?"    
  
Amelia huffed as she tried to go weightless on him. She knew she had some curves so hopefully, he would just drop her -"  
  
"Oi Japan! What have you got here?" Amelia froze as Cuba neared. While Japan merely had hunger in his eyes, this country seemed to just exude a leering excitement. "Little girl looks just like America..." 

_Cuba? That commie bastard is after me too? Like fuck!_   Kiku made to move in front of her, but she moved in front of him. 

"OH hello ya red! Fancy seeing you here!"

"What did you call me? Castro is not even in power anymore woman!"

"You heard me! Get outta here before I kick your ass! I don't want to humiliate you, but I will if I have to!" 

"Oh is that what you think? Actually, I think that I can get a lot outta you -"

"If you have not negotiated with the country of origin it is improper for you to speak to the culture. You know the rules Cuba." 

Amelia knew that he was playing a game. She wasn't totally dumb. "Yes, absolutely! Kiku and I were just heading out!" Amelia let his jacket slide down across her shoulders as she hugged onto Japan's arm. She felt him going rigid as he nodded stiffly.

"Oh and is that why you tore up concrete as he was dragging you then?"

Amelia noticed the messed up infrastructure behind her, and tried to ignore the stares of the crowd now watching the three with interest. She chastized herself for not noticing that even though she had dug her heels in. She forgot that humans were watching.  _Alright Amelia, time for the big guns!_

"Alright Kiku play along with me." She whispered in his ear, and watched as his face flushed scarlet even as he kept a level stare at Cuba. 

"You know we Americans like to play hard to get - it's a cultural quirk what can I say?" She winked at Japan, and it was then that he tried to adapt to her. 

"Y-yes. It can be quite fun... if you know how to play the game." The was a moment of silence. "Which I am fairly certain you don't." Amelia was stunned by the sass from this man. It was entertaining. He may have just gone up in her estimation. "Now if you don't mind Cuba..." Japan put an arm about her waist and nearly lifted her off the ground as he pulled her too him - "We will be heading out now."

She didn't fight him until she was in the short black limo and out of sight of the Red nation. "Alright bucko - no funny business!" She sat at the opposite end of the car and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Funny? The business I have in mind is not humorous at all."

"Good! That is... good. Respectable." She felt her heart rate cool even as an eyebrow arched at her. "You should take me back to my hotel-"

"How long have you been here in my country?" 

_Oh no - is he upset that I'm here without permission? I knew the forged passport was a bad idea!_   "Only about a day! I swear I had only wanted to attend the fair for once and - "

"You have never been to a world's fair?" His face seemed sad for a second. 

"No... I'm not really... allowed out. Or allowed to exist." Amelia was feeling poetic at the moment, even though she knew it was brooding and a bit angsty, she still resented all the rules her brother imposed on her for her "own good".  
  
"Where do you stay at?"

Amelia noticed the focus that seemed to cross his face when she spoke, and concluded that this was a very stoic but smart nation.  She told him the address and at Kiku's command the driver was off. 

There was a period of silence that passed over them, and Amelia took that time to stare out the window. She hadn't gotten to see as much of Japan as she'd wanted to, and felt a strong sadness overcome her. She tried to take as much of it in before her brother was called and this Kiku was no doubt bribed for his silence on her existence. 

"What is your name?" Kiku's voice stunned her as it was rather loud against the silence that pressed on her. She felt a tad embarrassed as she'd not  _actually_ given him her name. 

"Oh I'm so sorry Kiku. My name is Amelia, Amelia Jones." At her smile, she sat up and presented her hand. He tentatively shook it.   
  
"In Japan, we usually bow to eachother." His voice was quiet, and Amelia quickly cringed internally.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I - "

"It's okay. I am looking forward to getting to know you as a culture." At his tone, Amelia smiled sadly - a bit disappointed at his... forward behavior. She had hoped that maybe he wouldn't try to flirt with her. She tried to contain it, but she was not as practiced as her brother at hiding negative emotions and Kiku caught on quickly. 

"You seem strangely sad for an American. The impression I got from your brother was that America is 'the happiest nation on Earth'." Amelia huffed a laugh. 

"Kiku... My brother represents the state - the government of my people." Amelia tried to take in more of the sights through the darkened windows, as she drew lazy shapes on the foggy glass. "You will find that the perspective of the people of America is far more honest."

She could practically feel the smile on the man the car with her. 

"Driver - please take us to my favorite bath house." Amelia turned to him, confused. 

"You wanted to see the sights, well my current favorite bath house here has a restaurant and rather well tended garden that I think you may like."

"Wait - how much does it cost?" 

"My treat." Kiku looked at her and Amelia could feel the blush rise on her cheeks. 

"No, no - I was raised proper. It isn't right to let a man pay for me. Usually they do only for one reason and one reason only."

Kiku cleared his throat and looked away. "Well I won't deny you are beautiful." 

"Wha-" 

"But I will not force myself on you. You will be safe in my care. Besides..." He looked at her with a shy smile on his face, "What kind of country would I be if I didn't show a lovely woman the sights?"

Amelia blushed to the roots of her hair, but still tried to laugh off his flirtations as best she could. "You know, you are not exactly Mr. Suave..."

Kiku looked down, a blush adding to the shy smile. She saw a glint in his eyes when the streetlights caught them at the right moment. "Well, I admit I'm out of practice. Mind if I work on it with you?"

Amelia giggled. "That was better. And yes, you may."

 

* * *

 

 Alfred hated this. He really,  _really_ did. 

_That stupid girl! I told her she wasn't safe! What in the hell could have possess her to -_

Alfred gripped the steering wheel so hard he could feel the metal bending ever so slightly beneath his hands. 

"Alfred-san,"... Sakura's quiet voice knocked him out of his musings and he consciously took his foot off the gas, lowering his speed to what he thought was probably a "safe" kilometers per hour.

Damn other countries and their weird metrics!   
  
"Where are we actually going to look?" 

"We are going to start with the plaza square where most of the festivities were for the fair. There should be still some party goers enjoying the night festivities and we might gain some clues..." 

He could see Sakura clench her hands on her dress and ignored the atmosphere in the vain hopes that she wouldn't say something...

"But what if we don't find anything...?"

"Then I'll wait the bastard out and kill him dead."

"Why?! For what reason?!" Sakura was beyond frustrated. "There is no reason to be so upset! What if your sister actually ended up liking my brother?"

"She doesn't know what is good for her!" Alfred hated raising his voice at a woman - especially one as nice as Sakura. But as he sped into the plaza and parked his car in two spaces, he knew he wasn't at his best right now. 

Sakura just huffed as she followed him out, trying to keep up with him as his long strides ate ground. 

"Attention! Attention!" Sakura turned, but Alfred kept moving, eyes scanning constantly for his little sister. "Winner of the Super Awesome Destruction Robot Tournament has left without her prize!" A picture of a very feminine Alfred popped up on screen and she nearly tripped Alfred to get him to stop and look. 

He just huffed a laugh, his smile twitching with the amount of effort it took to maintain. as his eyes landed on the screen. "She... didn't think that was a disguise did she?"

"Hey! You lying capitalist!"

Sakura could actually  _see_ Alfred's nostrils flare, and now understood why her brother said that the Americans also practiced the ideas of  _Honne_ and  _Tatemae._ As Alfred's face was a mask of utter irritation, but the second before it turned to Cuba, his trademark American smile was plastered on his face.

"Oy Red - hows the drinks treatin' ya?" Alfred's eyes flicked to the table from which Cuba had stood, then to him, and raised an eyebrow.Those that weren't as observant as Sakura would have thought it a mild tease. But she knew that as Alfred put his hands in his pockets and leaned back slightly, she could tell that his hands turned to fists and his shoulders tensed. 

"You - You bastard had a sister this whole  _fucking_ time and you didn't let no body take a crack at her? _Eso es una tonteria! Vete al cuerno!_ " Cuba did not expect the speed at which Alfred's face got in close to his, and nearly fell on his ass due to the amount of drinks he'd had, some of which clattered to the floor when Cuba tried to steady himself on the table. 

"Listen here and listen well motherfucker. Ain't no  _Red_ gon'  _ever_   fuck wit' my sister. Feel me?" Alfred still had his smile, but his eyes were wide and spoke of murder.  _The Tatemae mask is breaking - it's a little scary..._   His accent seemed to devolve as well - as if he couldn't muster the energy to speak full sentences, keep up the smile and not let his anger bubble over.  "Now you best understand," Alfred took a deep breath and seemed almost to reinforce the mask, "That ain't nobody gon' find out about her. Ya'll know my certain set of skills Cuba. I will kill you."  
  
There were few times that Sakura, since knowing Alfred, that he ever got a similar vibe to an angry Russia, but they always unnerved her. It felt like evil spirits were out to get you, and now that evil was going to steal Cuba's soul through Alfred's blonde hair, glasses and a blinding white, Hollywood smile. She could hardly move.  _He is like a yokai sometimes..._ Her heart beat quickly, out of fear... and a little excitement. 

"Si! Si! I understand! No worries!" 

"Good. Now where'd you see her and Japan head off too?" In an instant, the evil miasma seemed to vanish around Alfred, but Sakura recognized it for what it was - a sort of offering to get information. Don't scare the mark too much and all that.

"Follow the tore up concrete. After that they got into a car. I don't know what happened from there, I swear it."

Alfred took a hand and clapped in on Cuba's shoulder, laughing as if none of that had just happened. "Aw thanks dude! Haha! Much obliged buddy!" Turning to her, he dropped the smile.  "Lets go. We haven't got any time to lose. Any idea where he might have taken her?"

Alfred's voice brooked no argument. "Probably to a restaurant maybe? Or a movie? My brother is very traditional."

"Seems about right for Kiku."

They set off searching for this "tore up concrete".

 

* * *

 

Kiku tried to fight it - but as much as he wanted to deny it... 

He _was_ quite the pervert.

Kiku knew that he should technically "ask" permission from Alfred to court his sister, and that he should "not" want to sleep with her moments after seeing her, but knowing that she was kept locked away meant that she was both more innocent and completely off limits as Alfred would no doubt want to kill him if Kiku's intentions were made known. 

_What is that Western idea again? Ah yes... she is forbidden fruit. Made all the more delectable by pleasure denied._

 Kiku opened the car door for her, and to her credit smiled and blushed. Standing and then gasping as if she remembered something, "Oh hey - I'm able to get the door myself!" 

"Of course. But I was here anyway. No worries." As he turned to walk among the swaying cherry blossoms, he walked a bit ahead of her, and she sighed with relief.  _She seems a bit like Briton's sister, proud, and a bit prudish when it comes to the attentions of men._ _However when thinking about the interaction with Cuba, she is more than ready to put on a show if needed. Hmmmm...... Tsundere or Deredere?_

"Huh? Kiku what is a 'Soon Deree'?" Kiku froze as he realized he had thought aloud. 

She stopped and turned when she realized he had stopped moving. Her body was illuminated by the lights of the bathouse and the lanterns that lined their path. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Hello?! Ground Control to Major Tom! You in there Kiku?" She seemed confused and a bit frustrated. 

"Definietly Tsundere." He smiled and she huffed. 

"That better not be an insult!" He shook his head.  _Not at all. I have a couple of fantasies well suited for Tsundere types._

They reached the entrance, and the staff greeted them by a bow, and immediately began to give them Yukata, sandals and the like. "Heya Kiku, thanks for uh... well, getting me away from Cuba back there and all. I ... kinda wanted to meet you actually." 

Stunned, Kiku nearly dropped his items, "You wanted to meet me?"  _Deredere for sure. I didn't realize Western women were capable of generating feelings of Moe._

"Yeah... Hah, I had planned on not revealing my identity and just ... getting to know you I guess. I haven't made a new friend in forever - well one that didn't age anyway." Like Alfred, Kiku noticed that Amelia kept her smile on her face. But unlike Alfred, she had not mastered the art of hiding your emotions quite yet. It for some reason made him feel... protective?  _How strange..._  

"That is ... s-sweet... Well then, I say we continue with your plan. Only... in a bath instead!" He smiled, if only to bring back hers - well her real smile anyway. Kiku was quickly learning the difference between the two. 

"By the way, how do these bath house places work anyway?"

It was then, that Kiku knew that he messed up.  _Time to tell her that she will have to be nude for parts of this..._

 

* * *

 

Amelia was traumatized. Well and truly gone round the bend. She had pulled a full Jackie Kennedy after her husbands death. She would never look at a hallway the same way again man! It was like ... _hell itself_ \- walking nude after showering to the mineral baths outside. She did her best to keep her chin up and that god forsaken hand towel balanced on her head, but it may as well been a full on Marie Antoinette walk to the guillotine with how embarrassed she was!  

Granted, the others at this place for some reason managed to keep their eyes above the neck, but even still - how improper!

_Ugh, I sound like England..._  

After pulling a sliding door open and quickly closing it, she saw Kiku in the far end of the enclosure, eyes closed and chin tilted towards the clouds. He seemed almost meditative, as a small thunk came from this water and bamboo thing...

_Well at least they have decor..._ She thought snarkily. She took a breath, and then moved forward. She knew Kiku would be naked too, but she just steeled herself.  _This is his country, do as the Romans do girl, just don't for the love of god look down!_

As she slowly waded into the water, a small hum of pleasure came from Kiku as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to her. _He really is kinda cute... but he's naked so defense mode activate!_ Amelia scurried into the darker mineral water, hoping that he didn't catch to much of a glimpse of her. 

He laughed softly, and waded closer. "I feel I must commend your bravery. Not many foreign women are able to overcome their fears the first time they come here."

"Well you know me - from America -l-land of the Free and home of the brave... and all that." Her voice cracked slightly at the word brave.   
  
"Yes, so tell me, what is the culture of America. Many do not believe you exist." 

"Ha! Don't mind if I do!" She appreciated that he stuck to a topic that she was comfortable with. They waded to the edge of a rock pool and smiled as  he kept his distance. "Well, I guess I'll start with when I was born..."

"Ah so! You weren't born that soon after your brother?"

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, it was the cultural mindset of Manifest Destiny that finally made me come into fruition, though I did inherit the ideals of freedom and the like. I'm sure my brother's gone on at length about that?"

"Indeed."

"Haha! Sounds 'bout right. Did you know that he didn't even find my baby-self until he crossed the trail into California! Didn't get stuck though, thankfully!" Amelia threw her head back and laughed at the thought.  _Man, brother would have gotten so hungry!_

"I do have a question though." Amelia noticed him staring at her, "Why do Western women horse laugh all the time?" Amelia raised her eyebrows at him, jaw dropping. His face was so carefully blank for so long  that she couldn't help but laugh again at it.

"What do you mean?"

"You show your teeth and move your head like a horse when you laugh."

Amelia could tell that he was really curious but trying not to offend. She... appreciated the try. "It's just the way we laugh when we find something actually funny... it's sort of... like the difference between our American smile - TM - or our real smile. Did you notice that we did that?" 

"Hai! You admit this though?" 

"Yeah why - My brother trying to run circles around the world again?"

Kiku was confused, she could tell. "He... does practice Tatamae with his smiling. But most of the other countries don't really notice." 

"Strange. What is this 'tata-mai' and how do you notice?" Amelia put her arm on the ledge and leaned on it, the steam getting to her a bit.

Kiku inched a bit closer. Amelia... didn't mind too much. 

"The Japanese people... have a reputation for sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. When I sense the mood around your brother - it does not match what his face and body says. People say that he cannot sense the... mood in the air. But he can. He just always wears the smiling mask." 

Amelia's heart beat a little quicker. She was both stunned and impressed by this man's ability to so quickly peg them for who they really were. Alfred had always told her the other countries were to blind or self interested to see beyond themselves. Clearly, he had been doing the same. "You... impress me Mr. Kiku."

She could see just the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks as his placid mask broke for a smile. She silently gave herself some kudos for getting  _him_ to blush for once. "Though you still haven't told me what this tata thing was."

"Ah, yes.  _Tatamae_ is a Japanese word and idea that translates essentially to 'build in front' or 'facade'. It is the idea that we wear a mask to the outside world, to acquiesce to society's expectations. The nail that stands up gets hammered down, in a way."

"That is it! We do the same... wow. That is very rare..."

"What is?"

"Someone... understanding... well I mean, a little bit... I ... well..." 

"This is rare? But America has so many allies?"

Amelia smiled, the steam and the haze making her feel relaxed and tired. "We do. And part of America loves our allies and would wage wars for them. Another part views them as leeches and wishes to be isolationist. You know... that's life." Amelia looked down and huffed a laugh.

"See there - you did it again. Your eyes are sad, your laugh is not authentic, yet you smile. Which do you believe Amelia-chan," Kiku lifted her chin, "Is my country a leech," then he moved a hand to the side of her face, "or is it an ally you would fight for?" 

WIth a boldness Amelia didn't know she had, "Well, your skills of observation haven't failed you this far. I am here, with you, alone, in a bath, trusting you with the truth... what would you infer?" 

Kiku let out a breath, with just the wisp of it cooling her skin.  _He is... so close. I ... can't move away... or look away. Or breathe..._   "There is another word that is often goes with  _tatamae._ It is called  _honne,_ "

Amelia couldn't keep looking at his eyes, as they were to intense. So her gaze fell to his lips. "And what does this word mean?"

"It means 'true sound'. What you really want - that may not be really what society says you should do."

"And what do you really want..." , Amelia looked at him, and felt a pull that seemed older than time. Almost as if she knew the words to this old dance and song by heart, even though she'd never - 

She felt his lips on hers and her heart skipped a beat.  _So soft... How do I do this? I've never -_   _I don't know what I'm doing!_

Amelia pulled away after only a few seconds, and he backed away, taking in a deep breath. "Gomen nasai, Amelia-chan. I didn't -"

"No! No... It's me, I..." 

He looked at her and she faltered. "I've never... been with a man... before... I don't know what I'm doing." She couldn't look at Kiku, she was so embarrassed. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the way her brother kept her... 'innocent' all these years, because when crunch time came - she just choked and -

"Never?" He sounded aghast. 

Amelia could only shake her head in shame. A tear fell out of her eye - if she turned quick she might be able to hide it and -

"Look at me Amelia-chan." He brushed her tear away, and she looked up at him, seeing not horror but confusion and shock in his face. "Why do you look as if you have dishonored your family?" She could hear the smile when he spoke. 

She took a breath. "It's just... I... well, where I am from it can be embarrassing to have so little experience. I've only ever kissed before and when my brother found out he banned me from going anywhere ever." 

"I am afraid that I do not share this cultural notion. A woman should not be embarrassed by a lack of... carnal knowledge. Besides, what kind of man would not be honored to make you feel good for the first time? This makes no sense to me." 

"Ah... I guess... Well you see I've tried to do this once before but I didn't get anywhere and it was - "

"Come, let us get some dinner and talk with our clothes on. It will be more comfortable for you."

Amelia nodded vigorously and kissed his cheek as he got out of the bath. He helped her tie her yukata and guided her to the room he went and ordered. 

"They will be bringing us some food. Is this alright with you?" 

"Yes. That would be delightful. Thank you."

Amelia gasped when she felt him kiss her again, just ever so lightly. She... wondered if he could do it again.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I wanted a more "sheltered" type of Amelia, yet I know that even sheltered, Amelia would be fighting that "Can Do!" attitude of hers, and I think perhaps this attitude would get her into trouble... including bathing with Kiku. Please let me know what you think down below! I hope you readers are at least amused.
> 
> Additionally - I just want to note - and I'm sorry for all readers who totally get what this fic is about, but I do actually think America has a culture, and I apologize if that didn't............ come across!
> 
> I mean - Amelia literally shows up first chapter - but.... No no, I do apologize if it seemed like I believed that America had no culture! .... 
> 
> I mean - It's a bold summary statement that it almost indicates a sarcasm.... But no! No, we want to be open... here... that... just... 
> 
> ARGH okay look, I think America has a culture! Come at me lel! XD
> 
> Tsundere - a person who is initially cold (and sometimes even hostile) before gradually showing a warmer, friendlier side over time.  
> Dere Dere - a more "lovey dovey" type of person.  
> Moe - Moe used in slang refers to feelings of affection, adoration, devotion, and excitement.


End file.
